Multiple batteries are often used to power various devices and systems. In but one example, six military BB-2590 batteries power a mobile robot called the “Talon.” See “Comparison of Energy Loss in Talon Battery Trays: Penn State and IBAT”, by Ty Valascho, TARDEC Technical Report No. 21795 incorporated herein by this reference. The currently used battery tray for this robot is not fixedly attached to the robot chassis. The batteries reside in the connector side down and the treads of the Talon robot sometimes rub on the battery tray and the tracks wear prematurely. It also allows water to enter the area where the batteries plug into the tray potentially resulting in failures.